Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends - 002
"The Academy's Charisma" is the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends and the second chapter in the Nel'zios Arc. Summary After Nel'zios obtaining "Chaostriker Dragon" and "Timeless Dragon's Ritual" from Yami Yugi, Nel'zios duels against Jaden. Featured Duel: Nel'zios vs. Jaden Yuki Turn 1: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons " " (1000/1000). He Sets 1 Set Spell/Trap, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 2: Nel'zios Nel'zios draws. He Normal Summons "Chronofang Blade" (1500/1500). He uses the effect of "Blade", adding "Chronofang Colosseum" from his Deck to his hand. He activates "Chronofang Colosseum" from his hand, increasing the ATK and DEF of all "Chronofang" monsters he controls by 300 (Blade: 1500 > 1800/1500 > 1800). "Blade" attacks "Avian" (Jaden: 4000 > 3200), but Jaden activates his Set " ", Special Summoning " " from his Deck. (1600/1400). Since a "Chronofang" monster inflicts battle damage to Jaden, Nel'zios Special Summons "Chronofang Wing" from his hand by its own effect (0 > 300/0 > 300), and it gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted (300 > 1100/300). Since "Wing" is the monster with the lowest ATK on the field, it can attack directly. (Jaden: 3200 > 2100). Nel'zios Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, ending his turn. At the end of the turn in which Nel'zios inflicted damage to Jaden, he uses the effect of "Colosseum", allowing Nel'zios to draw 1 card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws and activates " ", bringing back "Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. He activates " " from his hand (Jaden: 2100 > 1600) to Fusion Summon up to 2 times this turn. He does so the first time, using "Avian" and " " from his hand to Fusion Summon " " (2100/1200), and he does so again, using "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" on the field to Fusion Summon " " (2500 > 3700/2100 due to its effect). "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks "Wing", but Nel'zios activates his Set "Chronofang Resistance", equipping it to "Wing", preventing it to be destroyed by battle once. (Nel'zios: 4000 > 1400). Nel'zios uses the other effect of "Colosseum", since he took damage, he can discard 1 Spell from his hand and apply its effect. He discards "Timeless Dragon's Ritual" from his hand, Tributing his "Blade" and "Wing" to Ritual Summon "Chaostriker Dragon" from his hand. (2500/2000). Jaden Sets 1 Spell/Trap from his hand, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 4: Nel'zios Nel'zios draws. He uses the effect of "Chaostriker", negating the effects of "Shining Flare Wingman" for the turn only. (Shining Flare Wingman: 3700 > 2500/2100). "Chaostriker" attacks "Shining Flare Wingman", and both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. Since "Chaostriker" is destroyed by battle, he can Special Summon the monsters Tributed for its Ritual Summon from his Graveyard. (Wing: 0 > 300/0 > 300) (Blade: 1500 > 1800/1500 > 1800). If 2 or more monsters are destroyed at the same time, Nel'zios activates "Simultaneous Cyclone", destroying Jaden's Set card, which he activates in response: " ", Special Summoning " " from his Deck. (300 > 200). "Wing" attacks directly, as per its effect. (Jaden: 1600 > 1300). "Blade" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Nel'zios activates "Chronofang Powerup", allowing "Blade" to inflict piercing battle damage this turn. (Jaden: 1300 > 0). Nel'zios wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. * * Effect Monsters * Fusion Monsters * * |spells = * * * |traps = * }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends